Spray
A Spray is an item in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3 that gives temporary abilities. In Pikmin 2, you discover that one of the new plant species, dubbed the Burgeoning Spiderwort, can grow berries that have special compositions that can be used to your advantage. When ten are collected, you obtain a single dose of the spray. There are two kinds of sprays, Ultra-Spicy and Ultra-Bitter. Both are attainable in Pikmin 2, but only the Ultra-Spicy Spray is found in Pikmin 3. Ultra-Spicy Spray The''' Ultra-Spicy Spray''' is a red spray that can be obtained by gathering ten Ultra-Spicy Berries from a Burgeoning Spiderwort plant, or finding a concentrated dose. The first time one of these berries is found, the ship gives a short speech and then requests the Captains to bring it another specimen. After the ship receives nine more berries, it will create an Ultra-Spicy Spray. carring an Ultra-spicy berry.]] Use Unleashing this spray on a Pikmin replaces its leaf, bud or flower with a red flashing light, similar to the one over Olimar's head. Their maximum speed becomes almost as fast as flowered White Pikmin and the affected Pikmin gain attack speed, which also improves their efficiency when deconstructing gates, constructing bridges and recovering from enemy attacks. After 40 seconds, all effects wear off. While the spray's effect can be extremely useful in many situations, caution should be observed, as drowning, burning, or suffocating Pikmin sprayed with an Ultra-spicy spray will actually die more quickly than unsprayed Pikmin. Although the spray causes most of the Pikmin to improve in terms of speed and attack, all changed attributes are set to the same value for all colors, meaning that flowered White Pikmin lose some speed and Purple and Red Pikmin lose attack strength; all Pikmin experience a gain in attack speed, however. In Pikmin 3, Ultra-Spicy Sprays have the same method of obtaining and the same effects. In addition, Pikmin affected by the Spray will instantly mature into Flower Pikmin. As well, in a purely aesthetic difference, the Pikmin seem to have their whole bodies tinted red and their flowers turn an orange-like color, similar to the color of the 3 ''in ''Pikmin 3's logo. Interestingly, in Pikmin 3, if Pikmin catch on fire or are thrown into water While the Ultra Spicy Spray is active, they will actually die faster. Ultra-Bitter Spray The''' Ultra-Bitter Spray''' is a purple spray that the player can get from ten Ultra-Bitter Berries from the Burgeoning Spiderwort plant, or by finding a concentrated dose. The first time one of these berries is found, the ship gives a short speech and then requests the Captains to bring it another specimen. After the ship receives nine more berries, it will create an Ultra-Bitter Spray. Use This spray temporarily turns enemy creatures into stone, and consequently immobilizes them. When a common enemy is defeated during petrification, it will crumble to dust as its spirit flies away, making it clear that it dies, and it leaves behind one dosage of a liquid, this being either nectar or a spray. Boss-enemies will drop four or five doses of liquid, while the Titan Dweevil will drop ten doses. Plants and Candypop Buds cannot be petrified. Petrifying enemies that are in the process of eating any Pikmin will make it possible to save those Pikmin from dying. The only true downside to this spray is that it slightly increases the endurance of the enemies affected. In 2-Player Mode, this spray can also be used to disarm the opponent's Pikmin by planting them in the ground, and thus reverting all flower- and bud Pikmin to leaves. Although the Pikmin will automatically jump back out of the ground after a few seconds, they will not regain their buds or flowers. The player can deploy Ultra-bitter Spray by pressing the Z button in the Piklopedia. This does not affect the Ultra-Bitter spray quantity in the actual game. Obtaining Sprays Both types of sprays can be made by bringing ten of the berry needed to The Ship, which will create a spray from the berries. Concentrated doses can also be found in any places where nectar is, in the form of red or purple nectar drops. If you move your captain into one of these drops, you will collect 1 kind of spray, depending on what color the drop was. Spray Drops can also be found in eggs or by defeating Unmarked Spectralids, Honeywisps, Iridescent Flint Beetles, Iridescent Glint Beetles, and the Secret Insects at the Wistful Wild. On a side note, the Leaders can get two sprays in one drop by using this glitch. Beta spray In demo images of Pikmin 2 from before its release, there was a red spray, likely the Ultra-Spicy Spray, but also a yellow spray (possibly a nectar spray) shown in the image as the bottom command on the D-pad. No exact information has been provided as to whether these were sprays at the time and if they truly did what the current sprays do now, or if they did something else. Trivia *Sprays may look differently colored under the varied lighting conditions of the game's caves. Normally, Ultra-Spicy Sprays appear red and Ultra-Bitter Sprays appear purple. However, as can be seen on the right, Ultra-Bitter Sprays can appear blue. *In Pikmin 2, there is a glitch where you can get two Sprays from a single nectar drop. To perform this glitch, you must have two captains together. Maneuver one captain to where they are close enough to the drop to not pick it up. Then switch to your other captain and gently push the captain you left near the drop into the nectar drop. While they are collecting it, use your active captain to drink up the nectar as well. If performed correctly, both captains will collect it, giving you two sprays. Gallery Spicy Spray.png|The Ultra Spicy Spray used in Pikmin 3. SpicySprayUse.jpeg|A Yellow Pikmin under the effect of Ultra-Spicy Spray in Pikmin 3. Ultra Spicy Drop.png|A Drop of Spicy Spray in Pikmin 2. 00spicy.jpg|A Burgeoning Spiderwort in Pikmin 3. Burgeoning Spiderwort.png|A Burgeoning Spiderwort in Pikmin 2. SpicyCrystal.png|A Spicy Spray found inside a Large Crystal. Category:Items Category:Sprays and Nectar Category:Egg Contents Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3